What is Love
by LupineLupus
Summary: Story from Weiss POV. This is my first try at writing and any/all reviews or criticisms are the most welcome thing I can get. T for now there is of course chances for change. Also not sure if this title has been used already if so please let me know and I can change accordingly.
1. Intro

What is love, truly? What is the series of chemical reactions in our body that we come to crave so terribly?

What is the purpose of such a phenomenon that has brought so much splendour and life into the world?

What is love?

Love is simply explosive and unpredictable making every case obscenely unique.

Love is a shining ray of hope bursting through the morning curtains, something that you never expected or even dreamed of.

Love is an incredible new stratum of existence far surpassing all past experiences to start upon a new, greater life full of more colour than the world has to offer.

All of these words can attempt to describe love and still fall flat on their face for nothing's can compare to the immensity of such an evocative emotion. Nothing can compare to Ruby Rose; the embodiment of my love and where my life began anew.


	2. Cold World

The world is cold. It's an old unforgiving expanse of life and death that doesn't care for you or your wishes. The Schnee Manor is very similar to the rest of the world; only colder. Every mistake is reprimanded and assigned consequences. Every great achievement goes down the drain the exact instant you aren't measuring up to the grandiose stamp of perfection you should be. In this _great _house perfection is the only acceptable standard. For this I am a servant to myself and my father. I will _not_ accept anything less than perfect from anyone else, and I must be perfect in every regard.

I'm starting to hate perfection. I stroll discontented through the cold and empty halls of the Schnee Mansion as an idea begins to form. One where I can grow as myself, not as some corporate puppet. In this could world where emotion is simply a restriction and a handicap I begin to feel something. Some fleeting glimmer of hope. Hope that I will become more than what dearest father has planned for me. This hope brings me to the head office of the manor with my hand outstretched to the door, but I can't bring myself to knock. But why? This is my chance; I need out of here. Out of this cold desolate place. Ready and reaffirmed I begin to take a step forward before the door opens for me.

A middle aged man who used to mean so much to me stands tall before the precipice of the door. He is an average height with snow white hair slicked back and his pompous moustache is white too of course. In his suit that could be sold for the equivalent price of multiple houses he takes note of me staring at my raised hand.. His face fills with confusion when seeing the intrusion at his door.

"Weiss? Shouldn't you be preparing for Atlas Academy?"

I collect myself and harden my resolve as I begin to speak.

"I've changed my mind father. I want to go to Beacon. They have some of the best hunters and huntresses in the world graduating from their academy as well as many of those graduates coming back to teach. I believe I would gain much more from my experience there."

His face contorts in confusion and some sort of disgust. Likely upset the plan that he designed himself is being questioned. He stares at me for a while before turning around and heading back into his office dropping into his plush leather chair. With immense grace and care of course. The office is truly a grand display of power meant to belittle anyone on the door side of the desk. The offered chair is intentionally smaller literally putting you below the /man/of the house. There is a nameplate with unmissable golden letters that scribble out _Jacques Schnee_ facing the occupant of the chair, whomever it may be. I follow into the room after him intent on following through with my request I begin anew on the process of wearing him down.

"Father if I'm to become a huntress I would like to get the best education I can and every source I can find points toward beacon as the best possible option."

As I stand before him he looks down at his desk while shuffling papers around. Contemplating something very interesting or trying to keep his pants clean I couldn't tell before he finally looked up with a bored expression.

"Alright then. I'll allow you to play out your silly game for the time being. You can go to Beacon and get your /education/ but any mistakes and I pull you right back here. Nothing but perfection. I won't have you tainting the Schnee name for some silly game of dress up."

"I understand. Thank you father."

With that and a perfect turn on my heels I stepped out of his office and made it halfway to my room before I even allowed myself to reflect on the interaction. My head is a cacophony of thoughts, celebrations, and reprimands all too much for one person to take in stride. So I stopped taking strides and felt my legs buckle underneath me as I passed the opening of my door, the joy of the situation began to override all other emotions. I slammed my door behind me falling against it as it closed; not able to hold myself up any longer. This is my chance. To grow independently and become Weiss. Not Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company known for its shady tactics and Faunus labour that is almost criminal but Weiss. The girl who wants to grow and make a name by herself without the help of some exorbitantly rich company with her name plastered all over it. This is the start of a new chapter in life and I can't afford to waste it. I stand tall and determined against my door and pack for Beacon with hope in my heart and a dream locked in my head.


	3. Arrival

The comfy interior of the bullhead couldn't make up for the fact that the trip was indeed, long and agitating. The excessive turbulence hasn't been helping my mood and the only thing truly keeping me from exploding in this private cabin was the bull's-eye window that's giving me an amazing view of Vale. The city had rising buildings and wide streets with people already bustling about in the early dawn of day. The city wasn't as wealthy as Atlas of course but it still had its own charm that seemed to come from the people. An essence of hope and happiness that drifted out from the city that made it seem as if I already fit into the welcoming culture of the city. Greater than the city itself was the view of Beacon Academy. The large clock tower, that doubles as the headmasters office, sprouted out of the expanse of buildings below it along with the grassy hills that surrounded the campus. The view was something out of a story book with a sprawling forest behind the campus to match the phantasmal aura that surrounded the area. Admiring the view and trying to keep my bad mood in check was enough of a distraction for me to hardly notice our arrival at Beacon. I let my baggage handler carry all of my luggage out onto a cart that will be transported to my room as soon as possible. With this in mind I begin to wander. Just as I step out of the bullhead I see the general transport arrive exactly on time and while walking with the rest of the crowd towards the front entrance the reality of the situation decides to hit me once again. Here I am at Beacon Academy. Not only one of the most prestigious schools in all of Remnant but one of the furthest places away from the Schnee mansion and the control of the dictator that lives inside of it. Her home was never truly a home but rather an ice cold castle that only produces perfection and terribly memories. Truly the Manors best quality is that it's so far from Beacon. I shake my head trying to rid myself of the unnecessary distractions of Atlas and the amazement of the campus grounds, despite the Schnee Manor being much more grandiose in its appearance it still had an effect on me. Stepping forwards towards my new life full of determination, and a mix of other emotions best left alone, everything seemed to slow down and start spinning as I feel the point in my heel catch on the ground. Now instead of looking at the academy when looking straight all I could see was a mix of the ground and a rush of red headed straight for my face. I do what anyone else would have done when they fall face first onto the ground. Scream and grab anything I possibly can, which happens to start screaming with me. With everything speeding back up I see I'm falling on top of this short haired girl with red all over her and while we're falling and time is still relative to what my mind decides is right. I manage to catch her eyes. Her beautiful eyes, while full of some sort of fright, we're the most full silver that could be seen. More entrancing than the moon and its many fragments or the uncountable stars this girls eyes are simply incomparable to anything that could exist anywhere but on her face. I could swear time had stopped if not for the fact that I felt the impact of the ground the next instant. I expect pain to shoot through me but this girl had fortunately broken my fall. This girl. I'm still on the girl aren't I? Looking up I notice she's rubbing the back of her head while she is on her back and I happen to be . . . Laying completely on top of her with my face much too close to hers. I've never moved so fast than to detach myself from the girl and start helping her up while apologising as much as possible of course.

"I don't know why that happened! If there's any way I could make this up to you let me know and I'll make sure to get some people to fix the ground out here so no one else trips. It's a hazard to everyone's health and really unacceptable for there to be cracks like that out here I mean what dolt-"

The girls starts giggling and I just stop talking realising I was breaking so many of my perfectionistic rules while trying to apologise for falling on this girl.

"Did you just say dolt?" She asks.

"What? I mean yeah what else would you call a person so incompetent at thei". She breaks out laughing completely hunched over at the waist with her hands on her knees.

"I really have never heard that word outside of a book! It's amazing!" While she was cackling in fits of laughter I take a second to look her over taking note of her younger appearance and what was most likely her weapon on her back. While of course staring at her eyes after taking in the other less important details.

"Hey you ok? You didn't hit your head did you?" She asks me snapping me out of my daze. I look around embarrassed at being caught so red handedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you ok? Did I hurt you when I fell on you?"

"Huh? You didn't fall on me I came in and caught you when you were falling I just happened to fall myself. I'm kind of a clutz but hey at least I broke your fall!"

So I didn't fall on her? She… saved me? In a roundabout goofy way she managed to stop me from flattening my face and adding to the already existing imperfections that lay upon it.

"Thank you for breaking my fall then how can I repay you?"

"Repay me? You wouldn't need to do that I was just being nice."

"That won't do a Schnee doesn't leave debts unpaid and I don't like owing people favours. So name a price or some reward so we can call it even."

"Can it be anything I want?" She asks. Looking hopefully up at me like a puppy that really wanted that extra serving of food. And for some reason I soften up when looking at her and can't help but say

"Of course".

"Well then promise we'll go hang out sometime. I'm new here and so I don't have many friends, but I'd like you to be my first!"

My heart stopped for a second forgetting it was supposed to beat for me and not this girl who I didn't even know the name of. She knew my last name and that she could have quite literally anything and she chose my free time as her reward? This request is so unorthodox I don't even know how to respond.

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want…" she says solemnly while kicking at the ground. Instantly I blurt out

"Of course I will!" A little too forcefully causing her to jump a bit. Shaking my head to clear my thought I look back into her most entrancing eyes and say again but much more calmly.

"Of course I will. As I said I owe it to you for helping me not land on my face."

"Yes! Oh and by the way my name's Ruby Rose nice to meet you!" She exclaimed while holding out her hand and smiling the greatest smile I've ever seen and am likely to ever see.

"My name is Weiss Schnee." I say while shaking her hand. Looking around at anything other than her face because it made me very confused on many things I noticed that we were the only ones left in the courtyard.

"Oh god we're going to be late to orientation!" I scream before bolting off towards the front doors while still holding her hand. In the process of pulling her along she starts laughing like crazy again.

"Don't worry we won't be late princess."

Freezing in my tracks I turn and look at her while dropping her hand and she's still smiling.

"What did you call me?"

"Princess." She says a bit more calmly.

"Cause of the tiara crown thing and you're really- I mean you seem really smart and you just look like a princess to me. If you don't like it I'll stop calling you it I just figured since we're friends I could give you a nickna-"

"We're friends?" I interject rudely having completely forgotten about the nickname at that point.

"Well yeah I figured we probably were cause you said you'd hang out with me and stuff so… I mean if you don't want to be friends I'll understand." She says dejectedly while kicking her feet.

"No!" I probably said that a little too loud.

"It's not that… it's just that I've never really had a friend before. And the nickname is fine it just caught me off guard."

Looking back up Ruby is beaming with a smile that could melt the entire Schnee manor and screams a great victory.

"Yes! I've made my first new friend at Beacon! Now come on let's hurry to the orientation-thing before we miss it."

After this she grabs my hand and while I feel a sharp pull on my arm I manage to stay upright and when I look back up I see we're in the room with everyone else and Professor Goodwitch is just walking onto the stage. Looking around I see a taller blonde hair girl with crazy, long hair right next to Ruby who is currently whispering to her at a thousand words per second. A great skill she seems to have that would be hard for anyone to keep up with but the blonde girl seemed to be making due. Maybe they knew each other? Wait how did we teleport into the room. And why is she still holding my hand. Ignoring the last part assuming it was some sort of friend thing I tap Ruby on the shoulder which makes her turn to look at me as well as the blonde girl and they both smile at me.

"Hey I'm Yang! Good to meet you and it's great to see my little sister already made a friend here!" The blonde girl said while extending her hand out to shake mine.

Little sister? They look so different no one would be able to tell but there were some similarities you could pick out if you looked closely.

Raising my hand to shake hers I realise it's still in Ruby's the same time she does and she drops my hand like a hot coal before pulling her hands up and covering her face but not the entire blush that radiated from her cheeks.

Blushing a bit as well I move over to shake Yangs hand and notice her smile must have gotten even larger but I don't mention it.

"Weiss Schnee, good to meet you Yang."

"Woah Ruby a Schnee? Nice catch." She said before clapping Ruby on the back making her drop her hands and shuffle forward a bit.

"Yaaaaang!"

"What? Just saying."

Looking at the banter I'm more than mildly confused however the orientation starts before I can put any thought into the interaction.

The orientation was going over the basics mostly and the only interesting thing about it was that initiation was tomorrow and throughout the entire thing Yang kept shoulder bumping Ruby into me just to make us touch. While I could see it as annoying and Ruby always jumped away blushing afterwards every time her body touched mine it felt like I was on fire in the best way possible. Or as if someone had sent a jolt of electricity throughout my entire body and I no idea what any of it meant. I only knew I wanted more of it. It gave me the same feeling looking at Ruby's eyes does and I can't imagine that being bad. Which goes into my next thought. What is it that's so intriguing about Ruby? Why is she blushing every time she touches me and why are her eyes so captivating?

Before I could even put much thought into any of my questions the orientation was over and we were being sent to a large room where we would all sleep on little floor cots. Somewhere along the way I managed to lose Ruby and Yang and so I decided to go and prepare to sleep on the ground.

I'm exiting the bathroom after changing my eyes immediately are drawn to the girl in the rose pyjamas standing across the room.

I don't know why but she just managed to stand out even in the great room full of other students. Almost as if she glowed brighter than the rest of them. She walked up over to a girl who seemed to have the opposite affect in making herself the least noticeable thing in the room and began to try and talk to her with Yang. Key word was try because after about a minute she walked away and started to get into her bed. But not before stretching. I hadn't noticed how small the tank top she was wearing seemed until she arched her back and the bottom rode up her stomach leaving some very exposed skin. While looking at Ruby's eyes made me feel one way this made me feel another. Who knew such a small girl could be so well toned to have some faint sort of abs hiding beneath her shirt. I don't know what this feeling is but I cant help but love seeing what I'm seeing until I look up at her face and see she's looking right at me.

Oh.

I've been standing here for a long time and almost everyone else is laying down it would have been hard to miss me staring at her.

When she catches my eyes she smiles wide and winks at me before going over and laying onto her cot.

She winked at me.

Confused and tired I lay down with thoughts of Ruby and her eyes running through my mind as I prepare for the next day.

AN:

First authors note woo! Yeah not as exciting as I figured it may be. This is my first story and inspired by the fact that I haven't been seeing many basic stories anymore and all I want is a normal love story with more ups than downs. Even if I have to make it myself I want this fantasy to happen cause I'm a hopeless White Rose fan. This is my first fanfic but I'm going to do a lot to commit to it and if you ever see something you think should be different or you catch an error that I missed please leave a comment or something and I'll do what I can to fix it.

If you have any ideas or wants for either this fanfic or any others please let me know. 「_」

さようなら


End file.
